Naruto Crossover Challanges
by phantom00
Summary: Crossover Challanges, please pm or leave a review of you accept a challenge


**Challenge 1**

**Naruto X-men Crossover Challenge**

After a mob attack a 6 year old Naruto is kidnapped and trained in the Weapon X program where he befriends Laura, X-14, and they eventually are rescued by the X-men and eventually return to Konoha where they become official Shinobi.

Rules:

Sasuke, Sakura, Civilian Council Bashing

Naruto X Laura (optional Harem) pairing

Naruto's claws is the same as Wolverines

**Challenge 2**

**Naruto Prototype Crossover Challenge**

When Heller defeats Mercer at the end of Prototype 2, he managed to set off a bomb to send Heller to another dimension and he finds and raises Naruto.

Rules:

Sasuke, Sakura, Civilian Council Bashing

**Challenge 3**

**Naruto Ranma Crossover Challenge**

During the time Skip Jiraiya took Naruto to Jusenkyo and Naruto falls into the spring of the Drowned girl and Jiraiya falls into a spring, you choose but something he hates.

Rules:

Sakura, Sasuke, Civilian Council Bashing

Strong Naruto\

**Challenge 4**

**Naruto Ranma Marvel Or DC Crossover Challenge**

After a mob chased Naruto outside the village, shortly before his final genin exam, Naruto finds cursed springs under a powerful genjutsu and he accidentally falls into one of the springs, which happened to be a spring of a drowned Hero/villainess and he gains all the power(s) in his cursed form.

Rules:

Sasuke, Sakura, Civilian Council Bashing

Strong Naruto

**Challenge 5**

**Naruto Dragon Ball Crossover Challenge**

At a young age he stumbles across an ancient burial site and while exploring it he discovers the dragon balls and he manages to wake Shenron and wishes his parents back alive.

Rules:

Sasuke, Sakura, Civilian Council Bashing

**Challenge 6**

**Naruto Star Wars The Clone Wars Crossover Challenge**

After being left for dead in the Wave, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, who manages to crash land on the planet, rescues him and trains him in the ways of the force.

Rules:

Sakura, Sasuke, Civilian Council Bashing

Strong Naruto

**Challenge 7**

**Naruto Danny Phantom Crossover Challenge**

During the first fight with Zabuza Naruto finds the ancient power of the Phantom. How will Konoha and the Shinobi world handle the Half-Ghost of the most unpredictable Knuckleheaded Shinobi there is?

Rules:

Sasuke, Sakura, Civilian Council Bashing.

**Challenge 8**

**Naruto Power Rangers Samurai Crossover Challenge**

The Nighlocks are on the loose in Konoha and the Power Rangers Samurai are called into action. Naruto, the red ranger, leads the fight to defend his home.

Rules:

Sasuke, Civilian Council bashing

No NarutoXSakura pairing

Naruto is the Red ranger

**Challenge 9**

**Naruto Star Wars Clone Wars Crossover Challenge**

Hinita is kidnapped by General Grevious and it is up to Naruto to rescue her and bring peace back to the galaxy.

Rules:

Naruto/Hinata/Ahsoka Pairing

Civilian Council bashing

**Challenge 10**

**Naruto Prototype Crossover Challenge**

What if Orochimaru didn't summon the 1st and 2nd Hokages during the invasion of the Chunin Exams, he summoned Mercer and Heller, and they broke free of his control and hurt or killed Orochimaru. After the invasion they decide to train Naruto.

Rules:

Sasuke, Civilian Council bashing

Strong Naruto

**Challenge 11**

**Naruto Marvel Crossover Challenge**

Unable to stand her godsons abuse any longer she sends a 1-year-old Naruto to the Marvel universe where he is taken under the wing of a super hero/villain.

Rules:

Strong Naruto

**Challenge 12**

**Naruto Warehouse 13 Crossover Challenge**

After stealing the forbidden scroll, the third Hokage, assigns Naruto to a special unit. A unit that tracks down artifacts that have supernatural powers that affects the world around them and harm or kill people. Now he and his team must track down these artifacts and keep them from dangerous hands.

Rules:

Sasuke, Civilian Council bashing

No NarutoXSakura pairing

**Challenge 13**

**Naruto Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

When banished from Konoha for successfully bringing back Sasuke, Naruto finds and repairs a damaged and run down Ebon Hawk and starts his new life among the stars.

Rules:

Takes Place during the Clone wars

Naruto X Ahsoka (optional Harem)

Naruto eventually returns to his home planet

Sasuke, Sakura bashing

**Challenge 14**

**Naruto Ranma Marvel Crossover Challenge**

During the three year Training trip Naruto and Jiraiya goes to Jusenkyo and they each falls into a cursed spring, Naruto falls into a Spring of a female hero (who is up to you) and turn Jiraiya into something he hates.

Rules:

Naruto X Hinata (marriage contract)

Sasuke, Sakura, Civilian council bashing

**Challenge 15**

**Naruto X-men Crossover Challenge**

Kidnapped by the Weapon X program, Naruto gets his DNA modified with that of Kurt Wagnor AKA Nightcrawler, now watch out Konoha for Konoha's teleporter.

Rules:

Civilian Council bashing

No NarutoXSakura pairing

**Challenge 16**

**Naruto Alien/Predator Crossover Challenge**

When Naruto fought Orochimaru in the forest of death he fell into an underground cavern and in it found an ancient Predator ship and he uses the tech he finds on the ship to his advantage.

Rules:

Sasuke, Sakura, Civilian council bashing

Strong, Smart, Independent Naruto

**Challenge 17**

**Naruto Green Lantern Crossover Challenge**

Naruto's parents live but they don't pay any attention to him because they want to train his twin sister who holds the fox. During one such nights he is chosen to be the next green lantern of his sector, now many years later his home, that once ignored him, now needs him.

Rules:

Sasuke, Sakura bashing

NarutoXFemGreen Lantern Paring (if you choose a pairing)

Strong, Independent, Smart Naruto

**Challenge 18**

**Naruto Ranma Crossover Challenge**

Naruko(FemNaruto) dies at the valley of the end and is reincarnated as Ranma and he falls into Spring of the Drown Girl, his past life takes over.

Rules:

Ranma's female form looks like female Naruto

RanmaXUkyo Pairing

Frequent Genma beatings

**Challenge 19**

**Naruto Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

Naruto is thrown into the online game of Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic and the only way out is to play through it. Will he become the hero or villain?

Rules:

Strong Naruto

What Class Naruto becomes is up to you

NarutoXHarem

**Challenge 20**

**Naruto Pokémon Crossover Challenge**

At age 5, Naruto Sasuke and Hinata are transported to the Pokémon World at age five and are raised with Ash.

Rules:

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata must be raised with Ash

Starter Pokémon are your choices

Ash must be paired with Dawn

**Challenge 21**

**Naruto Resident Evil Crossover Challenge**

During the 3 year training trip the Umbrella Corp. unleashed the T-Virus, now the survivors must band together and fight for their lives.

Rules:

NarutoXHarem

Sasuke Civilian Council bashing (if you decide their alive)

**Challenge 22**

**Harry Potter Young Justice Crossover Challenge**

A month before her wedding to James Potter, while on a trip to Las Vegas a drunk Lily Evans wakes up in bed married to Connor Kent aka Superboy.

Rules:

-Female Kryptonian-Witch Harry  
>-James, Dumbledore, Weasley bashing<p>

**Challenge 23**

**Naruto Captain America Crossover challenge**

During the final fight with Mandara, Naruto is transported into Marvel during the time of WWII and fights alongside Captain America and Bucky.

Rules:

Strong Naruto

**Challenge 24**

**Naruto Jurassic Park Crossover Challenge**

During a fight with the Akatski, Naruto and several of the Konoha 11 are transported to Isla Nublar and/or Isla Sorna, the Jurassic Park Islands, and now they have to survive living dinosaurs.

Rules:

Post-time skip

Optional some Naruto villains are present on the island(s)

**Authors Note: Suggestion from rongladiator**

**Challenge 25**

**Naruto Ms. Marvel Crossover Challenge**

Carol Danvers, aka Ms. Marvel, somehow gets transported to the world of Naruto and is de-age to Naruto's pre-academy age where they meet and become friends.

Rules:

Carol still have her powers

Amnesiac Carol

Strong Naruto

Naruto X Carol Pairing (Optional MultiGirls)

Sasuke, Sakura, Civilian Council bashing **(Optional Kakashi bashing but preferred)**

**Challenge 26**

**Naruto Dragonball Z Crossover Challenge**

What if Bardock didn't die when Freiza blew up Planet Vegeta, instead he is transported to Naruto's world where he meets Naruto and decides to train him.

Rules:

Sasuke, Sakura, Civilian Council bashing

Strong Naruto

**Challenge 27**

**Naruto Overlord Crossover Challenge**

Naruto is banished from Konoha at an early age for false accusations of killing he Uchiha clan, during his travels Naruto finds the Overlords Tower and Tower Heart and becomes the new Overlord.

Rules:

Majority Konoha Bashing

Strong, Independent, Smart Naruto

NarutoXHinataXTenTen (Others you can decide)

**Challenge 28**

**Naruto Harry Potter Crossover Challenge**

After the Second Wizarding War, Harry is labeled the next Dark Lord and Harry and his wife (who she is up to you) flees to Konoha and there they start up a new clan, a clan of wizards and while there they adopted Naruto, who just started the Academy.

Rules:

Strong, Smart Harry

Strong, Smart Naruto

Sasuke, Sakura, Majority Wizarding World Bashing

**Challenge 29**

**Naruto DC Superheroes Crossover Challenge**

Kidnapped and experimented on at an early age by Orochimaru, young Naru has all the abilities of a kryptonian and becomes Power Girl.

Rules:

FemNaru

Strong, independent Naru

Sasuke, Sakura, Civilian Council Bashing

**Challenge 30**

**Naruto Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

After surviving Order 66, Ahsoka Tano crash lands on Naruto's home world during the 4th Shinobi war and quickly befriends Naruto.

Rules:

Sasuke bashing

NarutoXAhsoka Pairing (Optional NarutoXMultiple Girls)

**Challenge 31**

**Naruto Spider-Man Crossover Challenge**

During a field trip during his days at the Academy, Naruto is bitten by a genetically engineered spider and he gains powers of Spider-man and learns with great power comes great responsibility as he is thrust among Konoha's Marvel Superheroes/villians.

Rules:

Various Characters appear as Heroes/Villains from Marvel Universe

Strong, Smart, Independent Naruto

Sasuke, Civilian Council bashing

**Challenge 32**

**Naruto Iron Man Crossover Challenge**

While perfecting a new Jutsu, Naruto is kidnapped by bandits, and during his time as a prisoner he builds a suit of armor and becomes Iron Man.

Rules:

Strong, Technologically Smart Naruto

Civilian Council, Kakashi Bashing

**Challenge 33**

**Naruto Batman Crossover Challenge**

Appalled by the corruption of Konoha, Naruto becomes the defender of the night, he becomes the Batman, to protect the innocent.

Rules:

Strong, smart, independent Naruto

Civilian Council bashing

**Challenge 34**

**Naruto Resident Evi Crossover Challenge**

It was a standard ANBU Intel run on the small town of Raccoon City that turned deadly for Naruto and his squad as the dead come back to life and attack the living.

Rules:

NarutoXHinata Pairing

Sakura Bashing

**Challenge 35**

**Naruto Prototype Crossover**

Rescued by James Heller, after the events of Prototype 2, from a mob. He takes Naruto in as he develops his own prototype powers.

Rules:

Strong Naruto

Sasuke, Sakura, Danzo Bashing

**Challenge 36**

**Naruto Avengers Crossover Challenge**

Ignored for his sister by their parents, Naruto was kicked out of the family when they discovered he can't use chakra. During his travels through the various nations, Naruto discovers a crashed helicarrier with cryogenically frozen Avengers, but they dying from the prolonged sleep and as a last resort they transferred their powers and/or abilities to Naruto and company (if you decide that he brings company) to protect the Elemental Nations from threats no single Shinobi village can handle.

Rules:

Strong Naruto

Avengers on helicarrier Ms. Marvel, Captain America, Ant Man, Giant Man, Wasp (Others optional)

Optional Kushina and Minato bashing or redemption

**Challenge 37**

**Naruto Star Trek 2009 Crossover Challenge**

During his final battle with Mandara during the 4th Shinobi war a hole in the dimensional barriers open as they are sucked through into the Star Trek universe.

Rules:

Smart Naruto

Mandara is main Villain

**Challenge 38**

**Naruto DC Superheroes Crossover Challenge**

During the battle at the Valley of the End both Sasuke and Naruto is thrown into the DC universe.

Rules:

Strong, Smart Naruto

NarutoXPower Girl Pairing

Sasuke Bashing

**Challenge 39**

**Naruto Superman Crossover**

Hiashi was never Hinata's daughter, her mother had an affair with Clark Kent, aka Superman.

Rules:

NarutoXHinata Pairing

Fatherly Clark

Strong, independent Hinata

Strong Naruto

Sakura, Sasuke, Main Brach Hyuuga Family, Civilian Council bashing

**Challenge 40**

**Naruto He-Man Crossover Challenge**

When Naruto stole the forbidden scroll, he finds the Sword of Power and becomes He-Man.

Rules:

Strong, Naruto

Civilian Council Bashing

**Challenge 41**

**Naruto Ultimate Marvel Crossover Challenge**

After the 4th Shinobi war, SHIELD hired Naruto to protect Peter Parker aka Spider-man from his various enemies.

Rules:

NarutoXJessica (Spider-Woman) Pairing

Strong Naruto

**Challenge 42**

**Naruto Walking Dead Crossover Challenge**

After waking up after a grueling battle, Naruto finds Konoha completely abandoned, except for the walking corpses. Where has the survivors gone? Is he alone?

Rules:

NarutoXHinata Pairing

**Challenge 43**

**Naruto Spider-Man Crossover Challenge**

Naru's mother awakes after 10 years of being in a coma, and it is none other than Mary-Jane Watson-Parker, wife of Peter Parker aka Spider-Man.

Rules:

FemNaru

Sasuke, Fan-Girl, Civilian Council bashing

**Challenge 44**

**Naruto Pokémon Crossover Challenge**

An Academy student Naruto finds a Charmander digging through the garbage by his apartment and he decides to adopt it.

Rules:

Naruto Charmander team

Strong Naruto

Jealous Sasuke

Civilian Council, Fan-Girl Bashing

**Challenge 45**

**Naruto Flash Crossover Challenge**

Daughter of the Flash, young Naru has been extremely fast as she is connected to the speed force.

Rules:

Fast Naru

FemNaru

Fan-girl, Danzo Bashing

Naru Sasuke Revelry

**Challenge 46**

**Naruto Ranma Crossover Challenge**

Kushina Uzumaki is actually Ranma Saotome's female form and the mother of Naruto and he/she inherited his mother's curse of switching genders. He/she is engaged to one of Hiashi Hyuugas daughtetrs (Hinata and Hanabi)

Rules:

Sasuke is unaware of Naruto's curse

Sasuke is in love with Naruto's female form but hates Naruto's males form

**Challenge 47**

**Naruto DC Superheroes Crossover Challenge**

Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze are actually Kryptonians who managed to survive Kryptons explosion and Naruko (femNaru) is their child

Rules:

FemNaru (You can make Naruto male but strongly recommended a female)

Optional Sasuke Bashing

Sakura, civilian council bashing

Optional Living Kushina and Minato

**Challenge 48**

**Naruto Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

During the clone wars there was another Sith Lord that threatened the Republic, Naruto Namikaze.

Rules:

NarutoXAayla Pairing (Optional harem but must include one female Kunoichi)

**Challenge 49**

**Naruto Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

They didn't use Jango Fett as the basis of the clone army, but they used a Shinobi instead, one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze instead.

Rules:

Strong, smart, independent Naruto

**Challenge 50**

**Naruto Marvel Crossover Challenge**

Naruto is actually born in the Marvel-616 universe to two superheroes/villains and due to an accident he/she was sent to the Shinobi universe where he/she was chosen to be the container of the nine tailed fox.

Rules:

Naruto has one or both of his parents superpowers

Fan girl bashing

Strong Naruto

Optional FemNaru

**Challenge 51**

**Naruto Stargate Crossover Challenge**

Naruto is part of an elite team who is in charge of exploring the stars through the Stargate network.

Rules:

Sakura, Sasuke bashing

**Challenge 52**

**Naruto Dragon Ball/Z Crossover Challenge**

What if the Third Hokage sent an infant Naruto to be trained by Goku and he returns during the graduation exams.

Rule:

Strong, Independent Naruto

Fangirl Sakura

Civilian Council bashing (Optional Sasuke Bashing)

**Challenge 53**

**Naruto Jurassic Park Crossover Challenge**

Naruto and a team of fellow Shinobi are sent to explore recently discovered pair of islands only to discover that it's the islands that InGen had placed the dinosaurs on, only they have evolved since the last time humans set foot on them.

Rules:

Have at least 6 Konoha Shinobi be sent to the island(s)

Naruto/Hinata Pairing

Optional Post-time skip

**Challenge 54**

**Naruto Bleach Crossover Challenge**

After one of his pranks he finds the Fourth Hokages tri-pronged kunai in which it is really his Zanpakuto and Naruto has inherited it.

Rules:

Naruto finds it during his academy years

Strong Naruto

Danzo Bashing

**Challenge 55**

**Naruto Lord of the Rings Crossover Challenge**

During his three year training journey Naruto and Jiraiya find themselves in Middle Earth and joins up with the fellowship through their journey to destroy the one ring.

Rules:

The Sound Village and/or Akatski joins up with Sauron and Mordor armies

**Challenge 56**

**Naruto Hobbit Crossover Challenge**

During his three year training journey Naruto and Jiraiya find themselves in Middle Earth and joins up with Thorin and his company of Dwarves, along with Bilbo, to reclaim the Lonely Mountain.

Rules:

Strong Naruto

**Challenge 57**

**Naruto Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

After being banished from Konoha, Naruto sets out on a journey and finds a crashed star ship and fixes it and uses it to explore the galaxy and becomes one of the best smugglers for the fledgling rebellion against the Empire, along with his wife Hinata. They also help the surviving Jedi.

Rules:

Strong Naruto

NarutoXHinata Pairing

Ahsoka Tano is their guide to the galaxy

**Challenge 58**

**Naruto Alien/Predator Crossover Challenge**

While exploring Konoha Naruto finds an ancient temple under the Hokage's monument from a lost civilization and where ancient Hunters come to hunt the Ultimate Prey.

Rules:

Strong Naruto

Fan girl Sakura

**Challenge 59**

**Naruto X-Men Crossover Challenge**

During a mob attack a young Naruto is transported to the Marvel universe and discovers he is a mutant. When he return does he still dream of being Hokage or live in a place that likes him for being him.

Rules:

Sakura, Sasuke, Civilian Council Bashing

Independent Naruto

**Challenge 60**

**Naruto Prototype Crossover Challenge**

A young Naruto is saved from a mob by James Heller and in the process accidently gives him the Mercer virus which makes him into a Prototype.

Rules:

Sasuke, Civilian Council Bashing

Sakura Bashing (optional Redeemable)

**Challenge 61**

**Naruto DC Superheroes Crossover Challenge**

Naruto is actually a Kryptonian who was found by Minato and Kushina shortly before the Kyubi attacked the village.

Rules:

Civilian Council, Sakura bashing, Sasuke Bashing

Optional redeemable Sasuke

Optional other characters from Narutoverse has the powers of various DC heroes/villains

**Challenge 62**

**Naruto Marvel Crossover Challenge**

Bored inside the seal the Kyubi awakens a bloodline of his and he is a direct decedent of a hero/villain of the Marvelverse.

Rules:

Strong Naruto

Naru/Hina Pairing

**Chapter 63**

**Naruto Marvel/DC Crossover Challenge**

An immortal Naruto has been asleep since the 4th shinobi war is over and his friends passed away, due to various reason(s), now when the world needs heroes again, the first hero Naruto wakes up and shakes the world.

Rules:

Strong Naruto

Bloodline Naruto

NartoXFemHero(es)/villain(s)

No more than 3 girls

**Challenge 64**

**Naruto Marvel Crossover Challenge**

Earth isn't the only planet that has humans that the Kree tried to take over, the world of shinobi, Naruto's world has humans too and one Kree soldiar, tired of the endless war with the Skrulls decided to stay on that planet and takes up the identity of Minato Namikaze.

Rules:

Strong Naruto

No NarutoXSakura Pairing

Sasuke, Danzo Bashing

**Challenge 65**

**Naruto DC or Marvel Crossover Challenge**

After being banished from Konoha after the 4th Shinobi war, Naruto travels to America and becomes a teacher for teenaged Super heroines.

Rules:

Strong Naruto

General Konoha bashing

**Challenge 66**

**Naruto Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

The Empire has invaded Naruto's world and a new rebellion is formed.

Rules:

Sasuke is trained by the Emperor/Darth Vader

Sasuke Bashing

**Challenge 67**

**Naruto DC Superheroes Crossover Challenge**

Shortly after Hinata's mother died, Hinata nearly died too except for Kara Zor-L, aka Power Girl, died at the same time and their souls collided and sent back to Hinata's body. How will Naruto's world handle the she shy Hyuuga hieress having kryptonian powers.

Rules:

Strong, Kryptonian Powered Hinata

Eventual Naruto/Hinata pairing

Sasuke, Civilian Council, Majority Hyuga Clan Bashing

**Challenge 68**

**Naruto Attack On Titan Crossover Challenge**

Over a hundred years ago the Titans have nearly wiped out the human race and the Walled City of Konoha stands in the way of complete human extinction.

Rules:

Civilian Council Bashing

Determined Naruto

No Naruto/Sakura Pairings (Personally hate this pairing)

Opitional have characters normaly from other village

**Challenge 69**

**Naruto Marvel Crossover Challenge**

Neglected by his family for his twin, Naruto wonders the village where he meets Wolverine and he decides to train the boy as his apprentice.

Rules:

Alive Kushina and Minato

Mutant Naruto (Power(s) up to you)

Neglectful Kushina and Minato

Danzo, Sasuke, Sakura Bashing

Optional Redemable Kushina and Minato

**Challenge 70**

**Naruto Justice League Crossover Challenge**

6 years after being banished from Konoha, Naruto winds up in the DC universe during the Thenagarion invasion and becomes part of the League for some time and his past has caught up to him.

Rules:

Strong Naruto

Naruto/Power Girl Pairing and/or Naruto/Hinata pairing

Majority Konoha bashing

**Challenge 71**

**Naruto Avatar the last Airbender Crossover Challenge**

A jutsu gone wrong sends Naruto, Samui, Hinata, and Temari to the Avatar world during the FIre Nations attack on the North Pole and they help the Northern Water tribe save their home.

Rules:

Each Naruto character is a bender and have their own element.

NarutoXHarem

**Challenge 72**

**Naruto Marvel Crossover Challenge**

Naruto and various members of Narutoverse are the decendents of the various heroes and villains of the Marvel universe.

Rules:

Strong, independent Naruto

Sasuke, Elders Bashing

Fangirl Sakura

**Challenge 73**

**Naruto Winx Club Crossover Challenge**

A young FemNaruto disicovers that she is a Fairy and then attends Alfea along with the Winx Club and helps them on their journies but the troubles of her world won't leave her alone and it's up to her and her new friends to prevent the 4th shinobi war.

Rules:

FemNaruto

Fangirl Sakura

Elders Bashing

**Challenge 74**

**Naruto Ranma Crossover Challenge**

On a routine mission Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke went to China and wind up at Jusenkyo and each of them wind up with a different curse.

Rules:

Sakura and Sasuke hate their cursed forms

Multiple marriage contracts Naruto

Civilian Council bashing

**Challenge 75**

**Naruto Ultimates Crossover Challenge**

Jessica Drew, the female clone of Spider-man, decides to travel the world on a trip of self discovery shortly after the events of the Clone Saga, only to wind up in Konoha and save Naruto from a mob trying to kill him, while he was still in the academy, and decides to take him in and train him.

Rules:

Strong Naruto

Civilain Council, Elders, Sasuke bashing

Fangirl Sakura

**Challenge 76**

**Naruto Marvel Crossover Challenge**

After an attack from an angry mob, Naruto wakes up in marvel reality 616, and he grows up to be a respected hero, but he can't hide from his past...

Rules:

Strong Naruto

Super powered Naruto

**Challenge 77**

**Naruto Thor Crossover Challenge**

Being blown off by Kakashi for training, again, Naruto becomes lost until he finds Thor's hammer and picks it up, becoming the new God of Thunder.

Rules:

NarutoXHinata Pairing

Majority Hyuga Clan Bashing

**Challenge 78**

**Naruto DC Superheroes Crossover Challenge**

While making some medical creams, a bolt of lightning hits an Academy age Hinata Hyuga and when she wakes up, she discovers that is connected to the speed force. When the Hyuga Council discover this, they decided to banish her.

Rules:

Super Speed Hinata

Majority Hyuga Clan, Sakura Bashing

**Challenge 79**

**Naruto Star Wars Crossover Challenge**

After traveling among the stars for thousands of years, Naruto Uzumaki discovers the Jedi Aayla Secura, being betrayed by her own troops and decides to rescue her and other Jedi from a power hungry Sith Lord. How will the Sith and his Empire handle Konoha's #1 unpredictable shinobi?

Rules:

Strong, Smart Naruto

**Challenge 80**

**Naruto DC Universe Crossover Challenge**

After losing everyone and everything he cared about, Naruto winds up in the DC universe and will the heroes deal with the former Shinobi of the Leaf?

Rules:

Strong Naruto

No NarutoXSupergirl pairing

Optional NarutoXMulti pairing

**Challenge 81**

**Naruto DC Universe Crossover Challenge**

Karen Starr, aka Power Girl, is fighting one of Supermans rogues when she finds her deaged, and another universe, when Naruto is still in the academy, with no memory of who she was and no way to return home, she befrinds our favorite knuckle headed shinobi.

Rules:

Civilian Council, Elder, Sasuke, Sakura bashing

Optional: Redemable Sakura

**Challenge 82**

**Naruto Young Justice Crossover Challenge**

Naruto and Hinata wake up in a lab not sure how they got there, the last thing they remembered was the chunin exams. But are they really who they think they are?

Rules:

Genetically altered, super powered Naruto and Hinata

Strong Naruto and Hinata

**Challenge 83**

**Naruto Superman Crossover Challenge**

Due to a navigation error on Kal-El's ship instead of landing on Earth he landed in Konoha when the nine tailed fox was attacking and in a last ditch effort the Hokage sealed the fox inside Kal-El.

Rules:

Naruto is Kal-El

Standard Kryptonian powered Naruto

Danzo Bashing

No NarutoXSakura Pairing (personally hate this pairing)

**Challenge 84**

**Naruto X-men Crossover Challenge**

Naruto and Hinata are trapped in the world of super heroes and they decide to use their shinobi skills to help the discriminated mutants.

Rules:

Post 4th Shinobi War

NarutoXHinata Pairing

**Challenge 85**

**Naruto Hulk Crossover Challenge**

After saving Hinata from being abducted, Naruto gets poisoned by a new strain of poison, but instead of killing him, it turns him into the increadible Hulk.

Rules:

Sasuke Fangirl Sakura

Danzo, Elders, Council, Sasuke bashing

Optional Redemable Sasuke

**Challenge 86**

**Naruto Marvel Crossover Challenge**

After being rescued from the Negative Zone by the Fantastic Four, Naruto Uzumaki has appears in the marvel universe.

Rules:

Post 4th Shinobi War

Strong Naruto

**Challenge 87**

**Naruto Spider-Man Crossover Challenge**

Naruto is just a weak nerd at Konoha Academy, but all of that is about to change, after bitten by a spider on a field trip. How will he deal with his new found powers? After all 'With great power comes great responsibility.'

Rules:

Naruto is Spider-Man

Corrupt Elders, Civilian Council

Strong Naruto

NarutoXHinata Pairing

**Challenge 88**

**Naruto Prototype Crossover Challenge**

On October 10th, a 6-year-old Naruto gets chased into a forgotten Blackwatch lab and gets infected with the Mercer Virus and became a Prototype.

Rules:

Strong, Independent Naruto

Sasuke Fangirl Sakura

**Author JJB88 has accepted Challenges 1, 8, and 13**

**Author Shika's Budy has taken Challenges 31, 32, 33**

**Author IQvibe has taken Challenges 3 and 7**

**GoldDragonNinja has adopted challenges 1, 7, 8, 9, 11, 28, 39, and 48**

**Writer Peyton-Alice as accepted story challenges:** **Challenge 50, Challenge 43, Challenge 23, Challenge 17, Challenge 11, Challenge 5**

**Writer cascioli as accepted story challenges:** **44 & 54**

**Author DCMatriXHunter has accepted challenges 65 and 72**


End file.
